Paint In Black
by Get.-.Konanxed
Summary: —Pensé que todo sería perfecto. Pensé que la felicidad era el futuro.—admitió ella con dificultad.—Era una mentira. Todo. En ese instante seguía en mi trance, lejana a la cruel realidad. Cuando vi la realidad comprendí que estaba dentro de algo tan oscuro y siniestro. De algo de lo cual ya no podía escapar. Del que nadie podía escapar.


_**Del comienzo turbulento salen finales turbulentos.**_

Cientos de soldados estaban reunidos y ordenadamente colocados en un gran espacio en filas. Cientos de chicos y chicas adolescentes de distintos Distritos juntados ahí para luchar, entre ellos Ieva.

Ieva Swelte era una chica de 15 años, cabellos largos y tono oro claro con unos penetrantes ojos tono turquesa y unas facciones finas e infantiles. Inmadura, ambiciosa y deseosa de ser considerada una heroína para todos. Alguien obsesivamente perfeccionista, por supuesto. Proveniente del Distrito Karanese y una familia privilegiada de dinero y seguridad, nunca se mostro interesada en el dinero, puesto que su ambiciosita actitud deseosa de reconocimiento no le permitía pensar en algo superficial o lo bastante ignorante y decrepito. Ieva siempre estuvo impuesta y algo obligada en pensar en el gran poder. Sin embargo, ella solo reconocía el poder como el reconocimiento público. Nada tan puro, pero bastante complicado de conseguir. Ieva resultaba ser más y más insistente en conseguirlo, dejando todo de lado por conseguir ese poder, que hasta hoy en día, aun no consiguió.

Entre todos, Ieva sonreía con excelencia y demostraba una buena actitud y disciplina. Ella en su mente creía la mentira de que las cosas iban a estar bien, de que ella iba a ser la heroína y todos iban a estar bien. Ieva aun no notaba la detonante y cruel realidad que le deparaba. Ella aun no veía la muerte y angustia que se encontraban en el horrendo mundo que se consideraba su futuro y el de todos.

—¡Bien, par de bastardos, escuchen lo que digo porque no lo repetiré!—de entre todos Ieva asintió con una confiada sonrisa y se dedico a colocarle atención. Intentando agradarle indirectamente como una buena alumna y guerrera que iba a ser.—¡Mi nombre es Keith Shadis y seré su jefe instructor encargado de sus entrenamientos, ¿entendido?!

Keith Shadis era un hombre delgado y de estatura normal, piel morena y unas grandes ojeras que daban una sensación de escalofrío. Parecía ser un sujeto bastante duro y cruel, lo cual al instante hizo temblar y horrorizar al resto, haciéndoles pensar en el infierno que les deparaba en sus entrenamientos con el de jefe. Sin embargo Ieva no le temía, o por lo menos no en su totalidad.

— ¡Entendido!– contestaron todos los alumnos, entre ellos Ieva. Ella no podía evitar sonreír al ver como todos le temían a Keith. Ella debía admitir sentirse algo aterrada, pero no consideraba ni de reojo salir corriendo. Además, ya era demasiado tarde. De cierta forma estaba obligada a enfrentar lo que venía, y aunque no entendía muy bien que era lo que se aproximaba exactamente, pero solo sonreía al pensar que una posibilidad de ello era su grandeza, su poder. Ver como salvara vidas y ese "gracias" que le dirá la gente llenara su orgullo y alma.

_—_¡Tu nombre, tributo!_—_exclamo el jefe, mientras señalaba a un chico de cortos cabellos negros, pecas y piel pálida.

_—_¡Marco Bodt, señor!_—_respondió cortésmente el chico mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad. Excepto Ieva, la cual solo miraba el suelo con esa sonrisa que aun mantenía.

_—_¿¡Como dijiste!?_—_le cuestiono Keith, fingiendo ser un sordo, o haciendo quedar a Marco como una persona que habla muy bajo. Keith cuestionaba por los distritos provenientes y que hacían aquí, mayormente esperando sus respuestas para contradecirlos y esparcir temor y castigos como correr por todo el lugar una cantidad de veces inhumanas o dejarlos sin comida no agua, prácticamente llevándolos a una dolorosa y tortuosa muerte.

Lo más interesante que se pudo recalcar de esta primera "reunión de tributos" pudo ser a Connie Springer, el torpe chico que coloco su mano en el punto equivocado en el momento menos acertado; Jean Kirschtein, ese sincero y prepotente chico que admitía pensar solamente en la conveniencia e interés y que solo buscaba una buena vida; y la peor de todos, Sasha Braus, esa atrevida campesina que comía una patata en medio del acto, y cuando Keith la descubrió no se le ocurrió ninguna cosa mejor que ofrecerle la mitad de su patata. Ella no tuvo un buen final, pero por lo menos no tan letal como lo es correr el lugar hasta perder la consciencia.

Ieva solo la observaba desde la ventana de la cafetería mientras cenaba tranquilamente. Por las personas que había conocido tales como Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Eren Jaegar, Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Connie Springer, Christa Renz, Ymir –la cual no quiso decir su apellido- Jean Kirschtein y Marco Bodt, podía inferir fácilmente que no parecían una amenaza, o por lo menos no la mayoría, porque podía rescatar los nombres de Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Annie y en especial Mikasa como algunas personas que tenían grandes talentos. Sin embargo, aunque Ieva los viera como probables enemigos, no lo iba a demostrar. Sabía perfectamente que esa actitud desconfiada no le iba a ayudar. Solamente debía esperar a los entrenamientos para demostrar todas sus habilidades para superar a Mikasa Ackerman, la chica que aunque lograron una buena plática, no le había caído bien.

Mikasa era la chica fría, la cual siempre lograba ser la mejor, cautivar la atención sin siquiera desearlo y conseguir lo mejor sin siquiera quererlo. Ieva quería dejar de pensar en lo fácil que resultaba todo para Mikasa y lo difícil para ella, pero eso estaba pegado en su mente. No podía evitarlo, solo estaba ahí.

_—_¿Saben? Tengo algo de sueño_—_dijo la chica, levantándose y sonriendo levemente._—_Voy a ir a la cabaña._—_miro a las chicas y les dedico una amigable mueca a todas, y luego miro a los chicos.- Un gusto conocerlos, chicos.

Se retiro, caminando de una forma notablemente erguida. Contuvo la respiración un momento y observo como en un carruaje bastante maltratado se retiraban chicos y chicas. Se les quedo viendo fijo.

_—_Cobardes_—_murmuro para sí misma, notando que estaba sola en la zona exterior, excepto por Sasha que corría aun, pero realmente no le llamaba la atención incomodarse por la presencia de la campesina amadora de patatas._—_Ellos no comprenden…ellos no saben lo que es ser valiente.

Se sonrió a sí misma y camino con la mente tan sana y pura, pensando en que pronto las cosas irían mejor para ella. Y tal vez, sería la heroína.


End file.
